His Eyes
by bittterblueyes27
Summary: Finland thinks its wrong for him to, but he loves Sweden. Sweden thinks that Finland doesn't like him because of his intimidating eyes, but he loves Finland, anyways. How are they going to tell each other their feelings? How are they going to react? WHAT ARE DENMARK AND NORWAY DOING! Ha, read and find out... Fluff, fluff, aaaaaaand fluff.


Today was any normal day in our house. Well, if you count normal as a drunk Denmark arguing with Norway, and Iceland being ever absent. That, and Sweden. He was always sitting in the corner, reading. He would barely speak at all, but he would always watch us as we fought, or did something of interest to him. Every year when Christmas came around, and I'm working my butt off, what with me being Santa and all, he helps me make the toys, decorate the tree. I've known him for so long, yet I don't even remember having an actual conversation with him.

Well, thats probably because Im so fragile, and he's so strong. Whenever someone tries to make conversation with him, he just shrugs it off, answers in the most polite, but short way. He was pretty handsome too, he was tall, blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes.

Ok, maybe it were his eyes that made me not want to talk to him.

In essence, they were gorgeous orbs of dark, shimmering blue. But when you were talking distance away (Im going with about a foot or two or closer...), you could see the intensity in them. If eyes were windows to the soul, his eyes were a blazing white fire. It was hard to look at them very long, but something made you want to look all day long...

Stop it, Finny. You shouldn't think like this! He's a man! A very handsome, yet very frightening man! You should like girls, not boys. Its not right to want Sweden for yourself!

"Yo, Finny~~" Slurred a drunken Denmark, who slid his arm around my shoulder, a black eye forming over his right eye.

"Yes, Denmark, what is it? What happened to your eye? Did Norway do that?"

"Yeaaah. But its nothing. Big Brother has a question for yooooou~!"

"What?"

"Is," he hiccuped, "Is it wrong to like people? In a loooooove way?"

"No, not at all."

"Goood. Because I want to tell someone I love them."

"Thats so sweet!"

"I want to tell...Norgie!'

"Wait, NORWAY? Are you saying that you love Norway?"

Hic.

"Blurrr... yeah. He's so cute! Must have..."

"Denmark, I think you should go to bed."

He babbled in drunken language as I slipped his arm over my shoulder, half dragging him to his room. Heh, I bet Mr. Sweden would be able to carry him in his arms. I bet he would be able to carry ME in those strong arms...

FINNY! I SAID STOP IT! Go awaybadthoughtgoawaybadthoug hts...

I managed to get Denmark into bed, in his room, where he grabbed my arm as I was leaving.

"Should...should I tell Norgie I love him? Hehehe! My gay love for Norgie!"

"Denmark, you shouldn't like other boys, its not right."

"But I looooove him! You can't STOP looooving somebody~!"

Damn, he right.

"Ok, fine, you love who you love, but really, try to get some rest, Denmark."

"Ok...I onlyjfkjrg..."

"What did you say?"

"I get drunk on purpose...so I can talk to my Norgie..." He whispered as he fell asleep, snoring slightly.

He gets drunk just to talk to Norway? Thats... sweet.

The next day, I open the door for Hana-Tamago, my dog, and he bursts out the door, running off into the woods by our house.

"HANA-TAMAGO! COME BACK!" I yell as I run after him. Right when I reach the end of the forest, Sweden comes out holding-

_Oh God, there's Sweden. And he's holding a basket in his arms and also-_

__"There you are!" Hana-Tamago jumps out of his arm (He was holding him with ONE arm?) and runs up to me, licking my face as I bend down to pet him.

"So thats your dog?" Sweden asks me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Hello, Sweden. How are you?" I ask while looking at the spot between his eyes, because as I said earlier, I wouldn't be able to stand it if I had to look into those beautiful eyes-

"Im well. I was picking mushrooms in the forest for dinner." He showed me the contents of the basket, which was filled with mushrooms. He was picking mushrooms for dinner?

"Thats very sweet of you!"

"Hmm."

Well, now we are awkwardly standing here, by the forest.

"Um, well, I'll see you later!"

"Yeah, sure."

I ran after Hana-Tamago, thinking to myself,

_Well, that could have gone worse... but probably not. I'm NEVER going to get the guts to tell him how I feel..._

Finland, by far, has to be the cutest, most innocent, sweet little country I've ever seen. His little white hat fits perfectly with his baby-like face, and his amethyst eyes sparkle with a happiness I've found mine will never be able to hold, it was like they held his emotions in his eyes. He looked thrilled to see me, yet slightly scared. Then sad and uncomfortable when he left.

Well, I get that. I know I scare people, what with my intimidating looks. It, well...I get lonely. So I read books. But that doesn't help, I can't help by let my mind drift to Finland, how cute he looks. I can't help but think of pressing my own rough lips against his own, soft pink ones. I know that will never happen though. I know he doesn't like me, especially in that way. Hmm. I know that nobody ever talks to me, not even Finland can look into my eyes. Those are what scare people the most. But I understand, they ARE intimidating.

Ill just have to accept that he'll never have to know.

I woke up in the middle of the night to a whimpering Hana-Tamago, scratching at the door of my bedroom, wanting to go out, probably. I threw the covers aside, only to replace them back to their place so the warmth would stay in the bed, it was very cold out at... 1 in the morning. I took one of my blankets with me, wrapping it around my shoulders.

I opened the door, and walked with Hana-Tamago to the door that led out of the house, opening it and letting him run out to do his business. I closed the door and sat on the stairs of the porch, staying under the awning as much as possible, seeing that it was raining. Hana-Tamago came back seconds later, looking satisfied. I opened the door to let him back in, closing and locking it behind me. We walked down the hallway back into my room, when I noticed the study light was on. Who could be up at this time of night?

I closed the door to my room, leaving Hana-Tamago, already asleep on the foot of my bed, in there alone. I pushed the already, slightly open door to the study open to find Sweden, asleep, slumped over paperwork.

I smiled, he looked so peaceful when he slept...

I walked over, shrugging off my blanket and placing it around him, making sure he was comfortable, well, comfortable enough. He shifted slightly, his glasses askew on the bridge of his nose. I took them off and respectively placed them on the large desk, but far away enough so that when he woke, he wouldn't crush them.

I looked down at him, and a small fire burned in my heart. I knew I couldn't help it anymore, I knew that I loved him. I think I'll tell him later, tomorrow. I'll finally tell him that I love him.

Before I left, I leaned forward, and quickly placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. Smiling, blushing like crazy, I turned off the light and closed the door to the study, going back to my room and falling asleep.

I woke up in the study. I must have fallen asleep while I was finishing my paperwork. I turned on the light, blinking my eyes, seeing that it was 1:30 AM. I turned it off and got up, taking notice to the blanket falling to the floor.

I picked it up, where had this come from? I instantly knew it was Finland's, taking notice in the scent. It defiantly SMELLED like him, I walked out of the study, making my way to Finland's door, opening it as quietly as I could, and folding it, placing it on the chair by his door. I looked over to see him and his dog, both sound asleep, he was smiling in his sleep.

"S-Sweden..." He murmured, smiling bigger.

I looked over at him in surprise, then I smiled. Maybe... he did care?

I got out of his room, walked to my own, changed into the proper clothing, and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to see my blanket folded up on the chair by my door. Ah, so Sweden had returned it? I got up, got dressed, and went to get breakfast, where I was met with Denmark kissing a VERY surprised Norway. I, not wanting to be rude, walked around them, got my coffee, sat down at the table and said, respectively, WHILE looking away,

"Good morning Denmark, Norway." They both turned towards me, I looking up to see Denmark's face flushed and Norway blushing like a madman. Denmark cleared his throat,

"Good, good morning, Finland!"

It was quiet as Denmark and Norway sat across from me at the table, trying to look at anything other than each other and me.

"So, you two are together now? Thats cute."

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" burst Norway.

"Relax, I'm ok with it. Denmark, you told me in your drunken state that you liked Norway."

"What? I did? Oh, well, yeah. I do." I smiled at them,

"Well, you two carry on!"

I left, putting my empty cup in the sink as I walked outside. It was getting colder, it was probably going to either rain or snow tomorrow. I walked out, the grass muddy and was imprinting my footsteps in the ground. I decided to take a walk, letting Hana-Tamago roam about while I took the forest path, walking into the rain covered forest. I walked for a while, smelling the fresh - after rain smell that coated the forest. I was walking about, when I saw Sweden walking down the path. He was probably taking a walk as well.

I remembered what I had said last night to myself. Well, we were alone, so...

"Oh, hello Sweden!"

He had been looking at the ground, looking up, with a surprised look on his face to see me standing there. I took a step forward, only to slip in the mud and start to fall.

He ran over to help me, half catching me as I fell, but gravity had other plans as we both fell in the mud. I closed my as a reflex when I had fallen, so when I opened them up, I saw Sweden hovering above me, mud staining his clothes as he propped himself up on his arms.

By the look of it, it looked REALLY awkward.

But, this is what I wanted right?

"Um, hello Sweden!"

"Hello, Finland." He made no move to get up, so neither did I.

"I was just taking a walk, but, this is good, I wanted to talk to you!"

"Huh? You did?"

"Yeah! I wanted to tell you something important!"

"What is it?"

I looked at him directly in the eye, only to see he was doing the same. He was actually LOOKING into my eyes, for once. We looked at each other and his eyes widened a bit. I moved to get up, when his arms suddenly slid around my neck, pulling me back down, to find that he was pressing his lips to mine.

I closed my eyes, smiling against the kiss. I had always wanted to kiss him, touch and cradle his soft face. We stopped and I looked down at him. He looked beautiful, clothes stained with mud, underneath me, on the forest floor. His eyes glowed as he smiled at me and said,

"I love you, Sweden. I always have. I just didn't know how to say so."

"I love you too, Finland. I always thought you avoided me because my eyes intimidated you, as they do to most people."

"No, you're eyes are beautiful."

I smiled, and kissed him again. It was a while before we actually got up, off the floor, and walked back together to the house.

He held my hand the entire time.


End file.
